Incompleto
by Lupus moesta
Summary: Hay pequeñas acciones que suelen cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas, que nos separan del camino que creíamos correcto, pero que tal vez nunca lo fue... (Slash)


Hola, primero que nada, gracias por tomarte la molestia de ver esta cosa u.ú. Ésta fue mi humilde (omitiendo patética y demorona -o-U) respuesta a un reto de la Orden de las Mortífagas, además de ser el primer fic slash que publico, así que siendo sinceros no esperes una gran historia ;o;. Pero algún día mejoraré, ¡lo prometo! T0T.

Solo una cosita más, hay saltos temporales y repeticiones intencionadas por doquier n.nU. Ahora sí, preparen las piedras y los tomates, mientras yo preparo un cucharón de sopa, y una olla con su tapa para protegerme U.U.

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.

**_Incompleto_**

_Capítulo 1: De cuando se pierde el sabor de las cosas y se recuerda a causa de ello_

Será otoño para cuando lo descubra, el viento soplará suavemente entre los árboles mientras las hojas bailen deleitándose con la absurda muerte de las flores. El té habrá perdido de pronto todo rastro de sabor, porque la vida está incompleta, porque la vida perdió todo sentido desde que se fue, porque nunca nadie podrá ocupar su lugar, porque nunca nadie podrá ser como él...

No es que cuestione las cosas que ha hecho, es solo que a veces, en noches como ésta, cuando siente un lugar vacío a su lado a pesar de que alguien lo ocupa, cuando ambos sufren de insomnio y prefieren quedarse callados fingiendo dormir, o cuando les resulta más sencillo jugar a que no existen y que todo este universo es solo una cruel parodia de algún poderoso ente, es cuando siente que dejó algo muy importante atrás, en aquellas épocas en que todo parecía ser más fácil...

Tal vez sus historias no entretendrían a ninguno de sus amigos –si es que aún le quedaba alguno-, pero sabe que aquello no es importante, porque solo importa que él lo recuerde, que piense que todo inició ayer, porque era viernes y la noche era más cálida de lo habitual, porque el cielo estuvo estrellado, y porque él y su mejor amigo hicieron algo que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas...

Los exámenes de fin de curso habían terminado esa misma tarde, así que ya no tenía sentido lamentarse por algún error, solo quedaba relajarse y liberar tensiones, porque como es bien sabido, eso nunca viene mal, o por lo menos eso es lo que dicen...

Planearon el mejor escape a Hogsmeade, sin prisas, sin inconvenientes, tuvieron el suficiente cuidado de no despertar ninguna sospecha en Hermione, porque sabían que si ella lograba enterarse no los dejaría ir. Pero quien era ella para impedirlo de todos modos.

Las bromas que se gastaron buscando algún lugar tranquilo seguirán frescas en su memoria, porque apenas ocurrieron ayer, ayer viernes por la noche, porque la noche era cálida y el cielo estaba estrellado.

Como siempre escogieron las Tres Escobas, no mucho ruido, pocas personas alrededor, mesas alejadas de las demás, empleados que no preguntan mucho, el lugar preciso en pocas palabras.

Terminarían bebiendo un par de vasos de cerveza de mantequilla, once cada uno para ser exactos, y para serlo aún más, uno que otro vaso de whisky que terminó colándose en la velada cortesía de algún borracho que no desaprovechó en hacerles propuestas que de seguro escandalizarían a la profesora McGonagall, pero que a ellos solo les subiría el ego y les daría mejores ideas de que hablar.

Y por unos momentos serán simplemente un par de muchachos en plena adolescencia, hablando de los mucho que crecieron sus compañeras, comentando el excelente cuerpo de Parvati, la sonrisa encantadora de Lavander y lo linda que se ve Hermione (¡Sí que cambio en estos años! Ya no es el castor de primero...). Comentando también las miradas que les dedican, lo excitante que sería encontrarlas en el baño de chicas besándose entre ellas o en situaciones que harían que las expulsen.

Luego de un momento el tema ya no serán ellas, sino sus amigos, aquellos chicos con los que comparten el dormitorio, aquellos chicos que comienzan a desarrollar músculos, aquellos cuyas profundas voces debían sonar irresistibles cuando se hallaban extasiados...

Pero de pronto algo los devolverá a la realidad, podrán escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, dándole paso a un rubio difícil de conquistar. Ambos se mirarán un momento y la conversación empezará de nuevo, solo que esta vez estará centrada en el nuevo visitante que apareció acompañado por los mismos idiotas de siempre. Al parecer la idea de burlar reglas antes de finalizar el curso no era solo suya (¡Debimos haberla patentado, compañero!).

Compartirán una sonrisa ante la idea de Draco Malfoy contoneándose al ritmo de una sensual canción muggle. El estúpido comentario de que debe saber mover muy bien las caderas no solo al bailar, no se hará esperar, y pronto ya no serán solo comentarios, porque el alcohol estimula los sentidos y ayuda a las emociones a encontrar salidas más rápidas, haciendo que un par de declaraciones de amor secreto hacia el rubio por parte de ambos se encuentren al mismo tiempo.

Todo perdió sabor entonces, cada trago que daba era como tomar aire una tarde de invierno, era como aspirar hielo, porque no sabía a nada, porque quemaba al pasar. Nunca estuvo preparado para recibir un golpe en su orgullo al escuchar decir a su mejor amigo que podría quitárselo si es que lo quisiera, que solo bastaban unas cuantas palabras y el slytherin sería suyo. Sintió miedo, porque como todas las cosas, podría ser cierto, pero dónde quedaba ese pequeño trozo de dignidad que había logrado salvar en todos estos años de humillaciones.

Y finalmente la apuesta de quien logra cogérselo primero, una estúpida apuesta que, luego de la resaca, ve como la oportunidad perfecta, pero también como una sentencia, porque sabe que algún día tendrá que decidir por uno de ellos (¡Pero no olvides que seguiré siendo tu amigo!). Y se sentirá más vació que nunca, como un rompecabezas sin la pieza principal.

Solo eso se necesita para cometer una estupidez, eso y tal vez el cuerpo del rubio acoplándose al suyo mientras lo arrincona, la primera semana del último curso (La última oportunidad...), en uno de los pasadizos del ala este, eso y sus ojos grises mirándolo con furia, mejillas sonrojadas por la poca distancia que los separa, labios ligeramente abiertos esperando el momento en que decida besarlo de una vez.

Y por si eso fuera poco, algo en él lo traiciona, y sus manos ya no lo sujetan con furia por lo que acaba de decir de sus amigos, ya no importan ninguna de las palabras hirientes que menciona contra todo en lo que cree. Tal vez sea producto de la noche, porque es viernes y la noche es cálida y las estrellas no dejan de titilar. Ya no existen insultos a sus padres ni al resto de su familia, aunque no puede negar que le agrada cuando lo ve burlándose de aquellos tíos de los que prefiere no hablar.

"Te odio" susurrará mirándolo de la manera más fría que puede, sintiéndolo temblar debajo suyo, viéndolo buscar la manera de huir sin verse ridículo, mas nada ocurrirá porque su frente se apoyará en la del rubio, porque susurrará lo mismo nuevamente antes de besarlo, antes de probar cada rincón de su boca, antes de sentirlo pelear inútilmente por llevar el mando, antes de rendirse ante él sin siquiera demostrarlo, antes de que por un segundo el olor y sabor del té se haga más embriagador, porque así se sienten los labios de Draco, como té, porque sus labios son ásperos como ojos secas expuestas al sol, y cuando los muerda su sabor se hará necesario para siempre, porque sabrá que si algún día le faltan no soportará lo suficiente.

Y ahora, se pregunta dónde está ese penetrante sabor amargo de hojas concentradas por días, dónde está la tibieza de un cuerpo junto al suyo, porque ahora solo queda el frío de una casa que se derrumba lentamente, donde ya nada sabe a algo, donde hace un par de años eso no importaba, porque el futuro no era necesario y solo se necesitaban mutuamente.

Pero este viernes nada importa, porque está en un pasadizo oscuro del ala este, porque no podrá reprimir las ganas de ir acariciándolo, de sentir la suavidad de su piel, de tomarle las manos e ir subiendo poco a poco, explorando hasta donde se lo permita, y cuando llegue a su antebrazo, sentirá su piel tibia, y por alguna razón sabrá que eso es justamente lo que necesita en esta noche cálida y rebosante de estrellas, cuando sienta que ese huequito en su ser empieza a rellenarse lentamente…

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.

Bueno, ésta cosa es la primera de las tres partes del fic, espero que no haya sido tan mala, prometo no demorar mucho (sabemos que no es cierto, pero en fin…) con la segunda parte, a menos que mi padre decida darle un chequeo de rutina a la compu y borre todo de nuevo UoU.

Ahora sí, lista para recibir la ensalada º-º" Preparen… Apunten… ¡Comentarios destructivos!


End file.
